Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine including a stator having a stator sleeve.
Electric machines utilize various fluids for cooling internal components. In certain cases, air is passed through a housing of the electric machine to cool internal components. In other cases, a liquid coolant, typically an oil, is passed over various internal components of the electric machine. The oil is sprayed onto end turn portions at an upper region of the stator. The oil runs/drips under force of gravity through the end turn portions from the upper region to a lower region of the stator. The oil is collected in the lower region, often times cooled, and re-introduced to the electric machine at the upper region of the stator.